Nature's Fury
by Darkly Vision
Summary: For Wonderbolts trainer/manager Darkly Vision, life was pretty easy. Until the Princesses call on the Wonderbolts to destroy a massive storm that threatens to destroy Manehattan. But when another storm arises after the first, Darkly and the Wonderbolts become the last life line to help Equestria from impending destruction.


**Authors Note- Hey guys. This is my first time writing a ponies Fanfiction so I really hope you guys find it interesting. Please leave me reviews. And I don't mind some tough love. Darkly Vision is my original character. His bio will be in my bio soon. Thanks. **

**Chapter 1: Showtime**

10 Minutes until showtime.

-Darkly trots into the Ponyville Collesium locker room, a slight smirk crossing his muzzle. He clears his throat, and the 9 Wonderbolts in the room turn around. "10 minutes ponies. We've trained for this for weeks now. I didn't really plan out a pep talk for you guys, because come on, you're all the best fliers in Equestria. Just go out there and show them what the Wonderbolts are made of!"

Fleetfoot snickers. "You've always been so good with words, you know that Dark?" Darkly glares at the sarcastic mare. The other 8 Wonderbolts laugh. He holds out his grey hoof.

"Equestria on three?" The Wonderbolts nod and gather around Darkly. They all pile their hooves on top, with Spitfire's yellow hoof topping the stack off. "One, Two, Three."

"Equestria!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"All right ponies. You've got a few more minutes. Suit up and prep for stage 1." Darkly turns and leaves the room.

1 Minute until showtime.

Darkly looks up into the sky from his postion on the sidelines. Beside him, his wife Vinyl Scratch, and Soarin's fiance Rainbow Dash both stare into the beautiful, clear blue sky. Music begins blaring out of the tall subwoofers scattered around the arena.

"Hey that's one of mine!" Vinyl says, bobbing her head to one of her musical creations. The music suddenly stops. "Aww what the buck?"

"Mares and gentlecolts!" The announcer standing on a cloud in the center of the arena yells through all the speakers. "It's time for the moment you've been waiting for!" All the ponies in the arena start stamping their hooves. "Introducing." He pauses for effect. "The Wooondeerrrboooooolts!"

The tight formation of blue clad ponies flies close over the stands, causing the old wood to creak and groan. "Stage one. Bring it on," Darkly says, watching his flight team break formation into their first move.

"You think they'll be able to pull that move off?" Vinyl asks the Trainer and Manager of the Wonderbolts. None other than her husband, Darkly, himself.

"I believe they can. But they need to make sure they pull it off higher up than planned. Otherwise these stands might not survive," he smirks. Rainbow Dash checks her footing on the old stands.

"Good thing I have these," she flares out her light blue wings. The sound of several fireworks resonates in the background.

"Stage two!" Darkly looks up into the sky at the nine ponies flying in a tight V formation. His lead pony, Spitfire, breaks off to the right, followed by Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Rapidfire. They fly in a tight arc down towards the center of the stadium floor.

Blaze leads the second team down to the bottom of the stadium, followed by Suprise, Misty Fly, High Winds, and Wave Chill. They begin flying clockwise around the stadium, no more than three feet above the ground, and wing feathers nearly touching.

The first team, lead by Spitfire, drops down even lower than the other five, hooves nearly scraping the well groomed grass. They however begin flying around the stadium counterclockwise.

The two teams of Wonderbolts pass by each other by mear centimeters. They slowly begin to rise higher up into the stadium, until they're a few feet above the awestruck crowd of watching ponies.

"Watch this," Darkly nudges his wife. Suprise breaks off from the rest of the pack and lands in the middle of the stadium. The other eight Wonderbolts line up, one above the other, in four rows. Suddenly, the lower teir of four ponies tuck their wings and flips upside down, and begin flying again.

"What a spectacle!" The announcer yells. What could they do for us next?" The four groups of two ponies begin tapping hooves, while flying. Every time they tap hooves, a large shower of sparks shoots out in all directions. The ponies in the audience ooo and ahh.

"That's new," Rainbow Dash yells over the explosions. "What's next?"

Before Dash can finish, the other eight ponies join Suprise in the center of the stadium, and spread out in a large even circle around the center pony. All nine ponies jump into the air, spinning in an even circle around Suprise, who is ascending straight into the sky.

Darkly covers his eyes with his hoof and watches the eight Wonderbolts spin around Suprise, who has stopped several hundred feet above the stadium. Dark whispers, "Stage Three."

Suprise drops straight down towards the stadium, the other Wonderbolts still spinning where Surprise once was. Suprise builds speed, and the other eight Wonderbolts begin a rapid descent, staying in an even circle.

"Time for the... Suprise," the announcer chuckles. Suprise breaks the sound barrier just above the top of the stadium. A massive shockwave spreads accross the sky, and the audience begins a roar of cheers.

The other eight descending Wonderbolts reach the point of no return. All eight of them reach mach speed at once, sending the biggest soundwave Darkly has ever seen flourishing out from the eight ponies. All nine Wonderbolts join together in a V formation and draw a smoky rainbow across the sky with their contrails.

Darkly looks up at the highest stand, where he sees Princess Celestia frantically scurrying around, appearing to be looking for something. "Uh oh, it appears those sonic booms literally blew the Princesses crown clean off her head!" The announcer tells the crowd, causing the whole audience to roar once more.

The Wonderbolts slow down from mach speed and come in for a landing in the middle of the grass stadium. They all line up and bow, causing yet another roar from the rambunctious group of ponies in the stands.

"Ponies, this is a big crowd, so please be cautious on your way out. And don't forget to stop by and get the Wonderbolts to sign your poster during the autograph time after the show. The final message is brought to you by Scratches. The hottest night club in Equestria, also the host of tonight's after party, with music brought to you by DJ-PON3 herself. This is Regal Charmer coming to you from Ponyville, goodbye and have a great night!"

Darkly looks at her wife smiling widely. "You added that in didn't you?" She asks him. He smiles and nods. She gives him a quick kiss and Darkly jumps into the air, and flies away from the crowded VIP section, straight towards the Wonderbolts. He lands behind them and ushers them into the locker room.

"Alright guys. You know how this goes. Everyone go out front of the stadium and start signing. We'll stay up for about twenty minutes and that's it. We have a press meeting at 1700 then to Scratches right after. Got all that?" Darkly informs them all.

"I think we can handle it bro," Darkly's best friend, Soarin, reassures him with a pat on the back.

"I'm just doing my job. Now lets get on it! Move move move!" Darkly rushes them all out the doors and into a massive crowd of ponies already forming in front of a line of tables. The ponies begin to yell and push and shove.

"Hey! Everyone shut your mouths now!" Darkly yells, now flying just over the crowd.

"Who the buck are you?" A light green colored mare yells from the crowd.

"I'm about to be your worst nightmare. Now I want everyone to line up in an orderly fashion on the left side of the table. We only have so many posters so once they're out, it's over," Darkly tells the ever growing crowd of ponies.

"We don't have to listen to you!" Yells another mare, cream in color. Darkly shakes his head.

"Okay that's fine with me," he shrugs. "Bolts, back to the locker room. These ponies apparently don't want your autographs enough to listen to what I have to say. Lets go."

Darkly had never seen ponies form such a perfect line so fast. He smiles and lands behind the row of tables. Slowly, the line starts to move. Rapidfire pokes Darkly's side, causing him to jump. "You alright my man?"

"Yeah. Just making sure that no one jumps lines, or goes crazy. The usual. Dont feel like signing the poster?"

"I'm not really in the mood to hear every mare tell me how she's my biggest fan and how her and I should go out some time, etcetera etcetera." Rapidfire tells Darkly.

Darkly laughs. "I can understand that. Soarin was telling me all about that kind of stuff."

"Hey Dark," Fleetfoot calls in an obviously annoyed tone. "Come here for a sec." Darkly trots over to the table she's standing behind. "This is my manager. He'll explain to you how to join."

Darkly looks at the mare standing in front of him. Dark blue hair with a blinding lightning yellow mane. She smiles at him. "Sorry. We aren't recruiting. You'll have to wait till next year."

The mares face goes from ecstatic to disappointed. She drops her head and walks off. "You could have told her that too you know?"

"Yeah but you know I can't be mean to ponies like you can. It's just not my thing," Fleetfoot tells him. Dark pats her on her back amd walks to the other end of autograph table.

"We have like four posters left," Spitfire tells Dark, putting a hoof print on a bright orange fillys poster. Darkly walks around to the line and counts four more ponies.

"Sorry folks. From here back is gonna have to try again at our next show. We've ran out of posters." The entire line moans and complains. "Now come on. Clear out."

Later that night.

Darkly sets his drink on the bar and burps. Soarin looks at him and laughs. "That one sucked," he tells Dark. Dark shrugs and spins around on his barstool. He looks out over the busy nightclub and all the dancing ponies.

Darkly nudges Soarin and he turns around. "Look at your fiance failing to dance. To funny," Darkly points a hoof at Rainbow Dash.

"Oh buck you. At least she's trying. And exactly what's your wife doing?"

"She's the infamous DJ-PON3 remember? What do you think she's doing at her own nightclub?" Darkly looks at Soarin like he's slow. Soarin punches Dark and jumps off his barstool. "Where ya going?"

"I don't know. Gonna walk around. Socialize." He tells Darkly, and walks off. Darkly sighs and jumps off his own barstool and walks towards the DJ booth. He steps through the small opening and walks up to Vinyl, who is turned towards a tall bookshelf of vinyl records.

"Hey dear. Need anything?" Vinyl asks. Darkly raises an eyebrow.

"How'd you know It was me?"

"You're the only one who is allowed to come back hear besides me. So I assumed it was you."

"Well then. Whatever works." He walks up and bumps up beside her. She turns and kisses him.

"Oh crap hold on gotta change the track," she tells him, breaking the kiss and frantically searching through the records with her magic. Darkly laughs. "What's so funny?"

Another track begins blasting through the many speakers in the club. "How cute you are when you're up here."

"Oh please stop with the sappy horsecrap," she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Yeah it burnt my tongue coming out."

"Oh shut up!" She pushes him with one of her white hooves. "Meany."

"Oh please!" He kisses her and turns back towards the entrance of the DJ booth. "Love you dear. I'll come back in here in a bit."

"Love you too!" She yells as he walks back onto the loud and crowded dance floor.

"Hey Dark! Come over here!" Darkly looks for the source of the voice. He spots Fleetfoot sitting at a table with Soarin, Rainbow Dash, and Suprise. Darkly crosses the dancefloor and takes a seat.

"We could all see you in the booth with Vinyl by the way. Totally gross," Rainbow Dash voices her opinion. Surprise and Fleetfoot both nodded in agreement.

"Oh well. It happens. So anyway, what's up with you ponies?" Darkly asks them.

"Hey guys!" High Winds interrupts, walking up to the table, followed by a unicorn bartender carrying a black tray of drinks. "Who's up for a drinking game?"

**An- And there is it. Nothing amazing. Yeah I know. I hope you guys like it. Leave me a review and let me know!**


End file.
